Little Brother
by Aziraphael
Summary: You have got to read this. Very funny and SADISTIC. P.S this is my sister's story(Halih87) not mineand thought of by my brother


Ok this is my first time so it might not be good but never mind. On with the show!!!  
  
  
"Welcome!" A squeaky voice screamed out. Suddenly Puar flew in front of the camera, "Hello and welcome to SUPER SAY-JIN TV and I'm your host Puar. Today on SSJTV and our first show, The Green Trio!" The camera fades away and fades back to show Kami sitting on a chair watching Eastenders, sobbing. Piccolo walked in and jumped back in horror as Kami got up and ran away. Picolo calmly sat in the chair just as Den Dai walked in.   
"What's up with Kami?"  
"He was watching his stupid soap so I turned over to cooking. I'm going to eat Chaotzu." Kami walked back in sniffling as he goes.  
"Put it back on Eastenders."  
"You will just cry again."  
"Put it back!"  
"NO!"  
"Murderer!"  
"Coward!"  
"Idiot!"  
"Old fogie!"  
"Child!" Den Dai ran at top speed but still heard a loud "BOOM!" as a beam from Picolo destroyed the house, and then all is quite and Picolo began watching the cookery show while Kami lay on the floor, unable to move. As the screen faded out Kami said in a weak voice. "Fat head."  
The screen fades back to Puar sweat dropping. "Well wasn't that great. Now our main feature, Little Brother!" The camera fades and fades back to show Kami next to a big green house.   
"Hi and welcome to Little Brother and I'm your host Kami! Now lets get straight to the point. Here are the people who are going into the Little Brother house. First up is Goku a.k.a. Kakarot." Goku appears on the screen and a voice over man says all about him. "Here is Goku. He is strong and has a sense of humour. Although dopey he … has a wife named Chi Chi." Chi Chi appears on screen and once again the voice over talked. "This is Chi Chi and she is Goku's wife. She cooks a lot and forces her son, Gohan, to study." Then Gohan appears. "Here is Gohan who is Goku's son. He is clever on many different levels but more importantly is strong. Now here is Vegeta who is stubborn, short tempered, to some people ugly and last but not least proud, very proud." Vegeta disappears from the screen. In his place is Bulma. "Here is Bulma who is Vegeta's wife. She is very clever and as stubborn as Vegeta." Next was Goten and Trunks. "Goten is one year younger than Trunks and is Goku's son. His best friend is Trunks and knows how to do the fusion dance with him to make Gotenks. He is a miniature version of Goku. Trunks' is Vegeta's son and Goten's best friend. Even though he looks girly or sometimes gay when he is older, he is a boy but I don't know about the gay part." Next were Krillin and Chaotzu. "Here is Krillin who is a monk and has a dice tattoo on his forehead. He is Goku's best friend and is a midget. He is weak but not the weakest… well maybe the weakest. Chaotzu never ages and is a weak puppet. Is there any more I have to say." Master Roshi appears on screen. "Master Roshi is a feeble old man but is very skilled in fighting although he has a very low power level." Next was Yamcha. "Yamcha is stupid cowardly and weak." The screen shows a picture of all the say-jins. "Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan and Goten are say-jin but everyone else is human." The screen then shows the house and everyone coming in.   
"Wow! This place is filthy!" Shouted Krillin   
"Look who's talking, dice head." Vegeta sneered. Krillin realised that he was filthy and as he went to the bathroom, he shouted, "Don't call me dice head!" Everybody went to his or her bedroom and Vegeta kept on shouting dice head. After lunch, everybody couldn't eat anymore except for Goku who was scoffing down everyone's leftovers.   
Soon enough they were given their first challenge and Vegeta went into the diary room to see what it was. In the diary room, Piccolo's voice came up. "You have to smell other people out…literally."   
"Piccolo is that you? It is you isn't it!" Vegeta laughed. Den Dai gave him a blindfold.  
"You must identify the other housemates by smell and you have to say what they smell like in an hour. And tell Chaotzu to come in here." Picolo instructed. Vegeta told everyone the rules, which made Krillin squeal.  
"I have no nose! How am I supposed to smell with no nose!?!" Krillin exclaimed.  
"And a dice head." Vegeta added.  
"Vegeta, SHUT UP!" Krillin shouted. Vegeta put on the blindfold and the challenge began.  
Goku was the first to be smelt out.   
"This is easy. It has to be Goku because he smells like melting chicken with a small whiff of curry." Then Tien was smelt out.  
"Please take a bath. You smell disgusting! He smells of dead rats and farts for Kami's sake!" Next was Krillin.   
"UGH! HAVE YOU TAKEN A BATH, EVER!!! YOU SMELL OF WOOD SHAVINGS, SWAMP WATER AND A ROTTING CORPSE PUT TOGETHER!!! YOU SMELL WORSER THAN THE NAMEK, WHO HASN'T BATHED IN YEARS!!!"  
"How dare you! Kame hame ha!" A beam of light shot out of Krillin's hands. When the dust clears, you see Vegeta laughing his head off.   
"You baka. You can never beat me with a pathetic shot like that. I would be more likely to be defeated by your smell. Keep it up and you might have something to be proud about. Hahahahahahahaha!" Vegeta laughed insanely. Krillin growled and the battle continued. A few hours after the challenge, the only people still in the house were Vegeta and Krillin, everyone else went to the Jacuzzi, except Choatzu who was last seen entering the diary room.  
"Get ready for this Vegeta. Kame hame HA!" another beam shot out of Krillin's hands. Vegeta dodged the beam but Krillin was quick to change its direction and kept on having to do this because Vegeta was too fast. Soon he was waving his arms about and looking very stupid. Tien and Goku were the first to go back into the house.   
"What's Krillin doing with his arms." Tien asked. Goku thought for a minute, and another minute, and another and kept on thinking until the beam hit a tree. Vegeta laughed for a few minutes and then Goku realised what Krillin was doing.   
"Look, just stop it. We have to know if we completed the challenge for food money, baldy." Vegeta informed him.   
" Alright." Krillin growled through his teeth. They had won the competition and were given an extra 50p. Now they had to figure out what to use it for. Krillin wanted the money for 'Hair-Restorer 2000 for great hair for longer' or a toupee. In the end, they decided to use it for food. (You can guess who voted for that!)  
It was the next day and the contestants was given Little Brother chicken eggs. The eggs were named after every contestant in the house and they were always kept in the diary room. This was because it was eviction night. The votes were unanimous, Vegeta was to be evicted   
"At last, I can get away from the smelly, ugly, no nosed, dice headed, midget called KRRRRRRIIIILLLLIIIIINNNNN!" he bellowed.   
Everyone was in the lounge waiting for Vegeta to leave.  
"Vegeta, don't break the Graviton Room and if you want to eat anything ask my mother." Bulma said her farewell.  
"I'll win for you dad!" Trunks shouted.   
"Vegeta, will you please leave the Little Brother house." A voice bellowed.  
"Picolo?" everyone asked in surprise.  
"Yes it's me. Vegeta, leave the house!" Picolo commanded. As Vegeta flew off into the night, he could hear the rest of the housemates having a party.  
"Be warned housemates, I'll be watching you non-stop!" Vegeta grinned.  
It was the fourth day of Little Brother. It was 11:00 a.m. and Bulma and Chichi are found chatting on the sofa.  
"Why did Vegeta come in the first place?" Chichi asked.  
"It's weird but Vegeta loves Big Brother and you have to admit, this is copying it. He's probably watching us right now." Bulma answered. Krillin and Tien walked out of the boys' bedroom.   
"Who's probably watching us, Bulma?" Krillin asked.  
"Vegeta." Bulma replied.  
"Oh no! My worst nightmare! Ahhhhhhh!" Krillin runs out into the garden screaming.  
"He's not that bad." Bulma said huffily.  
"Tien, what are you looking for?" Chi Chi asked.   
"Have any of you seen Chaotzu?" he asked worriedly.  
I saw him going into the diary room the night we had our first task." Bulma replied helpfully.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Piccolo, how could you eat my best friend!" Tien shouted. He grabbed a knife and stabbed himself 7 times in the chest. Trunks and Goten screamed. They had just woken up and found Tien was killing himself. Master Roshi slowly ran out of the bedroom and toppled over Tien. Tien's blood was smeared over Master Roshi's clothes. Goku arrived at the scene. Master Roshi was covered in blood with Tien's dead body next to him.   
"YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!!!" he shouted and turned into a super say-jin.  
"Take this! KAME HAME HAAA!" He shouted and vaporised Master Roshi.   
"I thought Krillin was you're best friend." Yamcha told him.   
"Oh yeah. I forgot." Goku scratched his head.   
"You IDIOT Goku! Master Roshi didn't kill Tien! It was suicide!" Chichi screamed.  
"Oops. Sorry." Goku apologised sheepishly. Just then, Krillin ran into the house with bloodshot eyes. He looked down at Tien.  
"Ahhh! Vegeta killed Tien. He's still in the house! He's always watching. Tell him to stop!" Krillin burst into a fit of tears.  
"What's going on?" Gohan asked as he came out of the shower.   
"Don't look at me." Bulma replied while idly filing her nails.  
"Don't you care about Tien?" Chichi asked Bulma.  
"Not really because I know we can always get him and Chaotzu back with the dragon balls." Bulma explained.  
"What about Master Roshi?" Gohan asked.  
"I don't like him." Bulma replied.  
"Me neither. I always knew he was a dirty old man with his horrible magazines. Leave him dead." Chi Chi added. When the commotion calmed down Goten and Trunks stopped screaming and went to train with the rest of the Z gang while Bulma and Chi Chi started making everyone porridge.   
The day slowly became frantic again when the housemates were given their next task. It was Bulma's turn to go into the diary room.  
"Bulma your task is for everyone to learn 5 things from their groups of two's and three's. Here are the rules." Picolo instructed. Bulma picked up a piece of paper and skimmed through it. She then turned to the camera.  
"Hi Vegeta. I'm missing you already." Bulma waved to the camera and walked out of the diary room. She called everyone to the lounge area and explained the rules.  
"I think Trunks and Goten can go together because they're best friends." Bulma suggested.   
"Also, Goku and Krillin can go together while me and Bulma can go together because we talk to each other more." Chi Chi added.  
"What about me?" Yamcha asked.  
"You can go with Krillin and Goku." Trunks told him.  
"Cool." Yamcha responded.   
"Okay. We have till 6 p.m. to learn the things." Bulma reminded them. All three groups went to different parts of the house.  
It's 6 p.m. and the housemates have to complete their task or lose 3 out of the £5.00. First up is Trunks and Goten. They both went into the diary room, which had been split into three sections with a camera in each. The boys went into the one's at the end.   
"Trunks, name 5 things about Goten." Picolo commanded.  
"Right.   
1.He's Goku's son.  
2.He's my best friend.  
3.He's younger than I am.  
4.He's a boy.  
5.He's half say-jin." Trunks puffed out his chest proudly. Next was Goten.  
"Goten, name 5 things about Trunks." Picolo commanded.  
"Okay.  
1.He's Vegeta's son.   
2.He's a super say-jin.  
3.He can do the fusion dance.  
4.He has blue hair.  
5.He's half say-jin." Goten grinned.  
"Correct. Call Bulma and Chi Chi to the diary room." Picolo told them. Trunks and Goten did a high five as they walked out of the diary room.   
Bulma and Chi Chi sat in the same places as their sons.   
"Bulma, you start." Picolo commanded.  
"If you say so.  
1.She's a woman.  
2.She's a mother.  
3.She's the strongest woman on Earth.  
4.She's married to Goku.  
5.She has 2 sons." Bulma said elegantly.  
"Next. " spoke Picolo. Chi Chi was next.  
"1. She's married to Vegeta.  
2. She's got a son.  
3. She's the richest person I know.  
4. She invents, builds and fixes machines.  
5. She really looks after her tools."  
"Correct as well. Please call Krillin, Goku and Yamcha." Picolo asked. Both Chi Chi and Bulma had smug grins on their faces. The three men sat down.  
"Man. I hope Goku remembers everything." Krillin whispered nervously.  
"Yamcha, say 5 things about the person next to you." Picolo commanded.   
"Goku? Sure.  
1.He's a super say-jin.   
2.He killed Frieza.  
3.He became a frog.  
4.He has 2 sons.  
5.He can teleport to anywhere in the world." Yamch said slowly. Next was Krillin for Yamcha.  
"Ready.  
1.He's human  
2.He's got a scar across his right eye.  
3.He used to go out with Bulma.  
4.He plays baseball.  
5.He's part of the Z gang." Krillin ticked off his fingers.   
"Well Done. Now Goku for Krillin." Picolo told them.  
"Me? Great!  
1.He's bald.  
2.He's got six dots on his forehead.  
3.He used to be a monk.  
4.He's my best friend.   
5.Umm. Err. (Everyone is sweating madly). He's umm…never had a girlfriend." Goku said finally.   
"No! You idiot Goku!" Krillin jumped off his chair, "I did have a girlfriend. Her name was Marren!" he screamed.  
"Really. Wow! How come you never told me?" Goku asked.  
"I did! I told you just before we went into this room!" Krillin shouted and stormed out of the room. Everyone in the lounge glared at Goku.  
"You do know that we have less money for food now." Chi Chi informed him.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku screamed.   
It was day 5 in the Little Brother house and no one had forgiven Goku yet. Everyone except Goku were in the lounge whispering.  
"I say we evict Goku." Krillin suggested.  
"I agree. Plus he eats way too much." Yamcha added.  
"Everyone say AYE if you want to evict Goku." Chi Chi commanded.  
"Aye." Everyone responded.   
On eviction night, Goku was evicted and once again, they had a party. This time they bought alcohol.  
Meanwhile, in the Directors office of Little Brother, the director's body is smoking on the floor and yet someone's sitting in the director's chair. It's…VEGETA!  
"They're not going to get rid of me that easily." He laughed.   
It's 1 p.m. in the Little Brother house everything is quiet except for the explosions outside. Goten, Trunks and Gohan were training. Everyone else is sleeping. Let's see where they are. Chi Chi's sleeping on the sofa with Yamcha! Bulma's asleep in the Jacuzzi while Krillin's asleep in the…chicken pen? The first to wake up are Chi Chi and Yamcha.  
"Ahhh! What am I doing?" Chi Chi asked herself as she pushed Yamcha's arm away from her waist.   
"You were great Chi Chi. Who taught you that move?" asked Yamcha. Chi Chi blushed furiously.  
"Yamcha, we were drunk and it can never happen again, no matter how good it was." Chi Chi told him and went to the girls' bedroom. Bulma woke up and went into the house. She was soaked through.  
"I must have been really drunk to have gone into the Jacuzzi with my clothes on." she told Yamcha. She slowly went into the girls' bedroom and met Chi Chi.   
"What happened to you? Fall in the Jacuzzi?" Chi Chi asked.   
"Actually I fell asleep in it. What about you?" Bulma asked.   
"Me? …On the floor." She lied. They both got dressed and went to the kitchen to make their lunch. Krillin was the last to wake up. This was by an explosion right next to him. He jolted up in surprise.  
"Hey! What's the big idea?" he asked.  
"Sorry Krillin. We didn't know you were there." Gohan apologised.   
"What are you doing in the chicken pen?" Goten asked curiously.  
"I don't know. The last thing I remember is making out with…BULMA!" he said in surprise.  
"You kissed my mom!?!" Trunks asked in disgust.   
"Krillin, Vegeta's gonna kill you!" Gohan shouted.  
"Ahhh! Wait, he doesn't have to know! What he doesn't know won't hurt me." Krillin reasoned.  
"You baka! We're on live television!" Trunks shouted. Bulma came out into the garden.  
"Trunks, who are you shouting at?" Bulma asked. Goten, Trunks and Gohan glared at her.   
"What?" she asked and spotted Krillin.  
"Hi Krillin! What are you doing in the chicken pen?" she asked curiously.  
"Umm, Bulma? I kinda made out with you while you were unconscious." He told her shamefully.  
"WHAT!?!" she screamed.   
"You mean Bulma didn't even know you were kissing her?" Goten asked.  
"I knew she wouldn't betray dad." Trunks sighed in relief.   
"How dare you! You F****** BAKA!!!" Bulma shouted as she grabbed a large hammer, which materialised from thin air and began beating up Krillin. Gohan had to pull her away from him.  
"Bulma, let Vegeta deal with him." Gohan commanded. An evil grin crept onto Bulma's face.  
"Sure." She replied as the hammer disappeared. Krillin looked up in horror. He went onto his knees and began to beg.  
"Please, anything but Vegeta! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Bulma, Trunks, Goten and Gohan began to go back into the house when they heard someone land behind them. They turned round to see Vegeta.   
"DAD!" Trunks shouted happily.  
"Vegeta…" Bulma tried to explain but he put his hand up to silence her.  
"I already know. This baka is going to pay dearly." He growled. He grabbed Krillin by the collar, quickly kissed Bulma and flew off with Krillin kicking and screaming.  
"Goku help!!! Vegeta, have mercy!" he wailed.  
"Shut up you baka!" Vegeta shouted as he kicked Krillin in the head and carried on flying.  
"That's Krillin dealt with." Bulma said happily. Yamcha came out into the garden.  
"What's the screaming for?" Yamcha asked.  
"I doubt we'll be seeing Krillin any time soon." Bulma smirked and went back into the house. Trunks, Gohan and Goten went back to training, leaving a very confused Yamcha by himself.  
It was the next day and once again, it was eviction night and this time they had to choose 2 people.  
Once everyone had voted, they sat apprehensively in the lounge.  
"Well, umm the evictees were supposed to be Yamcha and Chi Chi but for some strange reason it's change to Bulma and Gohan." Picolo announced, puzzled.  
"Why me? I've been perfect." Gohan whined.  
"What about dad?" Trunks asked.  
"Yeah. He could have taken over the program." Bulma reasoned.  
"Plus he hates Gohan." Trunks said happily.  
"What? Why?" asked Gohan, confused.  
"He says that you're freekishly innocent. He thinks you're really weird. He also thinks that you smell of…" Trunks tried to continue but Bulma had covered his mouth.  
"What about Bulma?" Chi Chi asked.  
"Krillin." Bulma growled.  
"Where is Krillin?" Chi Chi asked. Everyone except Yamcha began whistling innocently.  
"Never mind." She sighed and went into the garden.  
"Bulma and Gohan, will you please leave the Litlle Brother house." Picolo's voice boomed. Outside, Bulma and Gohan were met by Davina McCall.   
"Hi. How was it in the Little Brother house. Bulma, how do you feel about the night you got drunk and…" Davina was pushed to the ground by Vegeta.   
"Vegeta!" Bulma hugged him tightly.  
"Come. I've got a surprise for you." Vegeta held her by the waist and flew into the air with Gohan following.  
"Leave us alone, kid." He growled at Gohan.   
"Do you really hate me?" Gohan asked.   
"Ye…" Vegeta tried to speak but Bulma put her hand over his mouth.   
"Shh." She whispered to Vegeta, "No Gohan. He doesn't hate you. Trunks was just teasing you" she told Gohan.  
"I knew he really liked me." Gohan said happily. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Gohan flew off and Bulma removed her hand from Vegeta's mouth.   
"What was that for?" Vegeta asked.  
"You know Gohan's sensative on the 'friends' subject. I don't want him to get unhappy just because you don't like him." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.   
Back at the house, Chi Chi was offered to move into the Boys' bedroom but firmly refused. The next day, the 3rd task was that each person was given a baby to look after for a day and at the end they have to report to the diary room.   
The day went by and at 8 p.m. they waited with their babies in the lounge. First up was Trunks.  
"Hi. My baby kinda had an accident." Trunks held up the baby. Water was dripping from it.  
"What happened to your baby?" Picolo asked.  
"I was teaching it to fly…"   
"Teaching?" Picolo asked.  
"Okay, I was throwing it about and it fell into the Jacuzzi. I didn't want to get wet so I left it there. I didn't know it can't swim!" Trunks shouted and left the diary room. Next was Goten. He held up the head of the baby. ONLY the head!  
"Where's the rest of it?" Picolo asked, worriedly.   
"I wanted to see how strong it was so I shot a ki ball at it and it kind of exploded. You need to make it stronger. This toy's no fun to play with." Goten told the camera and dumped the head next to it. Next was Yamcha. Yamcha held up a completely burnt baby with a melted head in front of the camera. Yamcha's clothes were also burnt.   
"What happened?" Picolo asked, getting slightly annoyed.  
"Well, I was cooking my lunch and it was next to the cooker. I only turned my back for a few minutes." Yamcha explained.  
"Then what?" Picolo asked, alarmed.  
"It kinda…caught fire. I tried to stop it but I caught on fire as well. I ran to the Jacuzzi and sat there for a few minutes. Then I smelled smoke and remembered the kitchen was still on fire. When I finally put out the fire, I found the baby like this…. Oh, and you're gonna need another kitchen." Yamcha said quietly.  
"WHAT!!! That kitchen was expensive, you BAKA!" Picolo shouted.   
"I'm sorry! It was an accident! I swear!" Yamcha dropped the baby and ran out of the diary room in fear. Last but not least was Chi Chi. Chi Chi limped in looking dishevelled. Her clothes were ripped and her hair was a complete mess. She slumped onto the chair and slowly raised her baby to the camera. One of the baby's eyes had been gouged out and there were lots of tiny holes all over the body.  
"What the hell did you do to your baby!! You're supposed to be a mother for Kami's sake!" Picolo shouted.  
"No need to shout. I was cleaning out the chicken pen and the baby accidentally fell in. Before I knew what was happening, the chickens began to attack it. I had to fight for it. Just look at me. You'd think I'd been in a massive war." She said as she looked at her clothes.  
"But they're CHICKENS!!" Picolo shouted.   
"Yes but they're strong chickens. They might be mutants or even worse… killer chickens."   
"KILLER CHICKENS!?!" Picolo couldn't believe his ears, "OUT!!!!" he screamed.   
"Fine!!" Chi Chi shouted back as she threw the baby at the camera and stormed out.  
The next day was eviction night and each person was summoned to the diary room throughout the day. First was Yamcha.  
"Why do you think you will win." A young voice asked.  
"Where's Picolo?" Yamcha asked.  
"Unfortunately, Picolo had a nervous breakdown. I'm taking over now answer the question please." The voice commanded.  
"Well, I know I'm going to win because I everybody loves me. You can even ask Chi Chi." Yamcha smirked. As he left the diary room he shouted, "Hey, you lot! Picolo's had a nervous breakdown so it's someone else."   
Next in the diary room was Chi Chi.  
"Hi." She said cheerfully.  
"Hi. Why would you win?" he asked.  
"I would win because I'll force them to vote for me." Chi Chi said happily and left the room.   
"That was short." The voice said. Next was Trunks.  
"Hi Trunks." The voice said happily.  
"Den Dai?" Trunks asked.  
"Yep. Cool, innit! Okay what will…"  
"Hey Den Dai, if you fix it so that I win, I'll teach you the fusion dance." Trunks asked hopefully.  
"I'm not in charge of that. Sorry Trunks." Den Dai apologised.  
"Oh well." Trunks got up and left the diary room.  
"Wait! You didn't answer the question!" Den Dai shouted. The last to go into the diary room was Goten.  
"Hi Little Brother!" Goten said happily.  
"Hi Goten!" Den Dai replied.  
"Den Dai!" Goten smiled, "Trunks was right."  
"Why do you think…" Den Dai was interrupted again.  
"Could you make me win? I'd do anything, even teach you the fusion dance!" Goten told him.  
"Goten! I can't do that." Den Dai told him.  
"Trunks was right!" Goten said grumpily and got out of the chair.  
"Wait! You have to answer the question!" Den Dai shouted.  
"Can't! I owe Trunks 5 bucks 'cos of you" he said as he walked away.  
A few miles away from the Capsule Corp, Krillin is tied to a magic enforced, very thick bar of metal by 6 ropes made of Vegeta's ki. Straw and bits of wood surrounded Krillin's feet.  
"What are you going to do to him?" Bulma asked curiously.  
"Watch!" he grinned evilly as he wrapped his arm around her waist. With his free hand, Vegeta shot a ki ball at Krillin's feet and the straw and wood burst into flames. Krillin began to shriek in fear.   
"Shut up you Baka!" Bulma shouted and made a gag materialise in Krillin's mouth.  
"That's my girl." Vegeta laughed. After a few minutes the metal glowed red hot and began to melt Krillin's skin. Krillin's muffled plea was useless.   
"Vegeta, the smell's making me sick. Can we go home and watch some T.V?" she asked.  
"Sure." He smirked. Bulma took Vegeta's hand and led him back to the building, leaving Krillin to burn.  
Back at the house, Yamcha was evicted.  
"I knew it all along! There was a conspiracy wasn't there!" he shouted.   
"What?" Trunks asked.  
"You people make me sick!" Yamcha shouted and began destroying the furniture. Goten, Trunks and Chi Chi slowly huddled Yamcha into a corner.  
"What's wrong with you?" Trunks asked.  
"Oh no! I'm hysterical!" Yamcha shouted.  
"Bulma told me about that. Goten, get some water." Chi Chi commanded. Goten fetched the water and handed it to Chi Chi who threw it onto Yamcha.  
"How do you feel Yamcha?" Chi Chi asked.  
"I'm wet! I'm hysterical and I'm wet!" he screamed.  
"I know." Chi Chi said again. Chi Chi walked closer to Yamcha and slapped him across the face. Yamcha held his hand against his red cheek.  
"I'm in pain! I'm hysterical, I'm wet and I'm in pain!" Yamcha screamed. He flew into the air and headed towards the door.   
"Quick! Open the door." Trunks ran to the door, waited for Yamcha to go through and slammed the door shut.  
"Finally." Chi Chi sighed and slumped into a chair.  
"Yamcha needs help." Goten said and the others agreed.  
"Now time for bed. Tomorrow's a big day. We get to see who wins." Chi Chi told them as she herded them into their bedroom.  
Back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta and Bulma are watching the late night Little Brother.   
"Vegeta, did you take over Little Brother?" Bulma asked.  
"Yeah. I made myself the director. I can do whatever I want." Vegeta grinned.  
"Anything? That means you can re-enter yourself and try and win Little Brother again." Bulma told him. Vegeta thought for a moment and hugged Bulma.  
"You're right. Tomorrow morning, I'm going straight to the Little Brother complex!" he announced happily.   
It's the last day of Little Brother and everyone is tense. 10 minutes before the announcement the door crashes to the floor. Everyone turns to see Vegeta walking in.  
"What are you doing here dad?" Trunks asked.  
"I'm back in Little Brother!" he said happily.  
"You can't do that! You were the first one to be evicted!" shouted Chi Chi.  
Vegeta glared at her.  
"I also became the director so what I say goes." He smirked. Chi Chi rested her head in her hands and stared at the floor sulkily.   
The time had come for the winner to be announced.   
"Contestants of Little Brother" boomed a voice.  
"Picolo? I thought you had a nervous breakdown." Chi Chi informed him.  
"Nameks can control their emotions better than humans." Picolo told them.  
"Just like the vulcans in Star Trek! 'Live long and prosper'!" Goten shouted while doing the vulcan peace sign.  
"Star Wars is better than boring old Star Trek. They have a light saber that cuts through anything!" Trunks boasted and flew about, pretending to be fighting with a light sabre. He even did the sound affects.  
"Star Trek!"  
"Star Wars!"   
"Die Traitor!"  
"Die Scum!"   
"Shut up!!!" Chi Chi shouted, which stopped both boys in their tracks, "Picolo, who won?" she asked.  
"Well…I hate to say this but since you three lost, Vegeta is the winner." He told them reluctantly.  
"What!?!" Chi Chi screamed, "That's not fair! He cheated!" Vegeta laughed evilly.  
"You just don't have what it takes." He told Chi Chi. Chi Chi was about to try and hit Vegeta but she remembered something.  
"Do you know the prize for Little Brother?" she asked.  
"Of course I do. The winner gets £70'000." He told her. Chi Chi grinned.  
"Okay." She smirked and led Trunks and Goten out of the building.  
"Take me home Goten. Trunks, your father's going to be in a bad mood so you'd better go home by yourself." Chi Chi warned him. Vegeta stood in the middle of the room.  
"Vegeta, name the charity of you're choice for the prize money to go in." picolo commanded.  
"Charity? Bulma never told me about a charity!" Vegeta shouted..   
"Yes, charity." Picolo smirked. Vegeta thought for a moment. The corner of his lips turned slightly upwards.   
"Oh well, if I have to. I send it to the SPS charity." Vegeta replied. Typing could be heard in the background.   
"Okay…done! Vegeta, please enter the diary room." Inside, there was a little slot next to the camera. A cheque of £70'000 came out. Vegeta took it and put it into his pocket.   
"I am curious Vegeta. What does SPS stand for?" he asked. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to listen. (It's not every day that Vegeta donates money to a charity). A smug grin crept onto Vegeta's face.  
"SPS means the Say-jin Prince Society." He laughed.   
"What!?!" Picolo screamed, "That's not a charity!"  
"It is now." Vegeta grinned evilly, flew out of the Little Brother building, and headed for the Briefs private bank.  
The screen faded and Puar appeared.  
"Well that 's the end of Litlle Brother! Join us tomorrow on SSJTV for Cooking with Goku! Until then, bye." Puar waved goodbye and the screen faded again.   
A few days later, after everyone stopped hating Vegeta for cheating, the Z gang met up at the Capsule Corp. building.   
"Hey Bulma! Have you had a barbecue recently because I can smell something burnt." Gohan asked.  
"A barbecue? We haven't had a…" Bulma was interrupted by Vegeta stepping on her foot.  
"Yes, we've had a barbecue a few miles away! Is that a crime?" Vegeta asked angrily.  
"I was only asking." Gohan sulked away.  
"You baka onna!" he whispered to Bulma, "they can smell Krillin!"   
"Oops! I forgot. What're you going to do with him now?" she asked.  
"I don't know. I'll probably let him rot." He smirked as they walked smugly back into the house.  
At the bonfire, a small noise could be heard from the rubble. As you get closer, you can see Krillin's body. His mouth began to move.  
"Help! I'm still alive!" he cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
